


Give You What You Need

by angryschnauzer



Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Impregnation Kink, Infidelity, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: As a lonely housewife working on your good-for-nothing husband’s farm, you find companionship and comfort in your handsome farm hand, and he can give you something your husband can’t.Set in the 1950′s and loosely based around Sebastian Stan’s character Hal Carter in the broadway show ‘Picnic’.





	Give You What You Need

Give You What You Need

 

The sweat trickled down your back as you hunched over on the low milking stool, the old goat in front of you patiently being milked as she chewed on the fresh hay you'd put in the feeding basket in front of her. Finally she let out a low bleat and suddenly walked away, her way of telling you that she was done.

 

Getting up you rolled your shoulders to work out the kinks before bending to pick up the heavy milk pail, carefully making your way to the dairy room as you went through the process of heating the milk and making the cheese. As you were washing your hands you heard a quiet knock at the open door, looking up and seeing his friendly face smiling back at you;

 

“Hey there Hal, everything ok?”

 

“Yes, thank you Miss”

 

Propriety meant that you should correct him and tell him to call you Ma'am, that you were a married lady, but your husband wasn't exactly a nice man, he lied and he cheated, he'd taken you from your family on the pretense that he'd treat you well, but here you were, a decade younger than him and doing your best to be a good wife, whilst he did his best to be a lousy husband.

 

“Miss, don't 'spose I could trouble ya for a bar of soap? I don't want to mess up the house to clean me'self up”

 

Turning to look at him you realised he was caked head to toe in sawdust and motor oil where he'd been working in the wood barn to get the saws working again; a job your husband had said he'd do all through the winter. You'd been thankful when Hal had turned up for the summer again, knowing that the hard working man would finally be able to do all the thing your husband didn't... well, most of the things you husband didn't... you would be lying to yourself if you didn't admit that you took a dark pleasure in watching the impossibly handsome man work, your mind wandering to what it would feel like to run your fingers over his firm muscles, to kiss him, to taste him...

 

“Miss?”

 

Shaking your head you rid yourself of these thoughts, smiling at him as you reached across to the sink and grabbed a bar of the softly scented soap;

 

“Of course Hal, its so kind of you to think ahead to not completely dirty up the bathroom”

 

“Well I know how hard you work Miss” he paused for a moment, shifting from one foot to another; “Ya' know, I was 'specting to find you with a little'un when I came back this year...”

 

You felt your cheeks blush when you recalled the conversation you'd had with him the day he left last summer, that you had been hoping to start a family, even if it meant having to perform your marital duties with your husband, just for the hope of hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet. You longed to be a mother, but it wasn't to be;

 

“Yeah Hal, I was hopin' too”

 

“He not doing the right thing for you Miss?”

 

You knew this was a conversation that you shouldn't be having with him, but you didn't have any friends locally and it wasn't exactly something you could talk about with your priest. Hal was the salt of the earth and didn't hold back what he said to you, and you knew you could be honest with him;

 

“Hal... to be honest he does what he needs, but I don't think god wanted him to be a father” you paused for a moment, contemplating your words; “He ain't got the right swimmers... he's spending more time in Cindy-Lou's bed down the road than in ours, and she ain't expectin' either”

 

Hal attempted to cover the burble of laughter but it came out as a loud snort, attempting to cover it with a cough before he apologised;

 

“Sorry”

 

The smile on your face told him that his laugh hadn't insulted you. Taking the soap that you held out he thanked you for it before turning on his heel. As you watched him go you couldn't help but to stare at the way the denim of his workpants clung to his thick thighs, imagining what the firm muscles would feel like rubbing against your skin as he was nestled between your legs. Shaking your head to rid yourself of those thoughts you finished up making the cheese, heading back out into the hot summer sunshine.

 

Humming to yourself you slowly walked around the barn, the sound of whistling and running water intriguing you. You should have realised what you would see, but your mind elsewhere you turned the corner and let out a low groan; Hal had hooked the hosepipe over the fence and was standing naked beneath the flowing water with his back to you.

 

Rooted to the spot you couldn't help but to watch as he carefully soaped his body clean, the muscles of his back flexing with each movement, before he suddenly turned. He looked you directly in the eyes as his hands trailed down his stomach, your gaze leaving his as you followed the direction of his touch, watching as the soap suds travelled down his abdomen to where his cock hung heavy between his legs. As you watched you saw it twitch, starting to swell as he watched you watching him before he finally held his hand out to you.

 

There were no words said, you crossed the few feet between you and were suddenly in his arms, the sun warmed water drenching you as he kissed you. His lips were so soft and plump, no man should have lips that sinful, yet as his hands roughly squeezed your buttocks through your soaked sundress and you let out a small moan, he took the chance and slipped his tongue into your mouth, kissing you with more passion in that one moment that in the entire span of your marriage.

 

His hands were pulling your clothing from your body, your sundress was disgarded in a soggy heap, you underwear following soon after, both of you desperate to feel your naked bodies pressed together. You took the soap from his hand and worked it into a lather, taking his hard cock in your hands and working the suds over his heated skin. As he stepped back slightly to give you room to move he took the soap back from you, working it through his own hands before he worked the suds over your sensitive breasts. As he gently pinched your nipples you keened towards him, your lips meeting again for another kiss as you gripped him hard. Finally he pulled away and grinned at you, his voice breathless;

 

“Miss, if you want this to go further you're gonna have to stop doing that... you certainly know what to do with your hands...”

 

Letting out a little giggle you released him, wrapping your hands around his shoulders as you kissed him again before he knelt down, kissing your stomach as he went before he lifted one of your legs and hooked it over his shoulder. His height meant you hand to stand your other leg on tiptoes, running your fingers through his wet hair as he buried his face in your pussy, licking thick stripes through your folds before he latched onto your clit and murmured against you;

 

“Taste so good, so sweet”

 

You felt his thick fingers stroke at your entrance before he pushed two thick fingers into you, your body instinctively clenching around them as he gently stroked at your walls before he suddenly found the spot he was looking for, your knees buckling as jolts of pleasure surged through your body.

 

“Oh hell... Hal... you've got the tongue of the devil”

 

You looked down and saw his grey-blue eyes glinting in the sunlight, eminating pure mischief as he continued to work your body until you had your eyes srunched shut and were coming hard against his face.

 

He waited for a moment as your body continued to shudder before he slowly withdrew his fingers from you, licking them clean as he stood and wrapped his arms around you;

 

“I want to do that over and over. I think i've tasted paradise”

 

Your lips curled into a smile as he lifted you, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as you felt his hard cock nudge at your folds. He moved slightly, widening his stance as he slowly helped you lower yourself, impaling your body on his shaft as you both let out a low moan. He was stretching you more than you'd ever felt, not that you had much to compare it to, you'd been a virgin when you'd married your husband, and he was definitely lacking in the trouser department compared to Hal. He helped slow your descent, letting your body grow accustomed to his size as your body relaxed enough to sink down fully until his pelvis rubbed against yours;

 

“Oh darlin', you feel so good. You're squeezin' my dick so hard i'm havin' trouble holdin' back... you're gonna 'ave to give me a minute...”

 

He pressed gentle kisses to your shoulders as he slowly started to rock his hips against yours, a fresh flood of arousal coating his shaft allowing him to move further. With the warm water still flowing over your bodies you soon had your bodies moving slickly together until you felt that tight coil snap within you and your orgasm surge through your body;

 

“Oh fuck... yes... Hal...”

 

“Darlin', Sweet Jesus... you feel too good... I won't take much longer if you keep grippin' me like that...” his eyes met yours and for a moment he looked pained, confused, before he finally spoke; “Did you want that baby?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, i've got dark hair, so 'as your husband... you know, I could give you what you want...”

 

Your body shook at the thought, that he could give you the child you longed for;

 

“Yes... please Hal”

 

In an instant he was coming deep inside you, filling your womb with his seed as he let out a low groan that echoed in your ears and had you coming again along with him, your body milking him until he shuddered and pressed his lips to yours.

 

He held you under the flowing water for a few more minutes before he finally lifted you from his softening cock and gently set you onto your feet.

 

Soon the duties of the farm were calling you, making you dress quickly before returning to the hot summer sun, however this time you wore a smug smile on your face as you continued about your day, your mind continually returning to the dirtiest shower you'd ever had.

 

~*~

 

Three weeks later Hal had gone, he'd finished his contract and your husband paid him his last wage, ensuring he left the farm the same day as he didn't want to pay him any more than he had to, the tight bastard.

 

In the days between your first tryst with Hal and his last day the pair of you had found time to lay together at least once every day. It had been the best three weeks of your life and although you knew it was going to come to an end you enjoyed your time in the hot August sunshine.

 

The night he left you went for a walk across the meadows, finding a quiet spot that overlooked the valley and let the tears flow, your heart empty.

 

~*~

 

Three Months Later

 

You pulled the threadbare cardigan around your body against the cold wind, stepping off the train with your bag in the other hand, no-one wanting to help you as they rushed about with their busy lives. Counting the loose change you had in your coin purse you had enough for a town bus most of the way to where you were heading, having no plan for after you reached your destination.

 

The bus had been hot, the heater working through from the heavy diesel engine, so you were finally pleased to be out into the cold drizzle, letting it cool your heated cheeks as you made your way through the leafy suburbs. As you got closer to your destination you realised the houses were getting nicer and nicer, the manicured gardens looking beautiful even with the onset of winter coming. When the mailbox of the address you were heading for came into view you had to stand in front of it for a few moments, unable to believe you were in the right place, yet the name on it above the numbers was correct.

 

Swallowing nervously you made your way up the garden path before standing in front of the door, plucking up the courage to ring the bell, hearing the chimes inside the house, the patterned glass of the door making it impossible to see clearly. As you spotted movement you felt the first wave of lightheadedness, leaning against the doorframe to steady yourself as it opened and a woman in a smart maids uniform spoke to you, you had to clear your throat to get the words to come out;

 

“I'm here... i'm here to see...”

 

Before you could finish you saw another woman appear further into the house;

 

“Annabel, who is it? We're not expecting guests are we?”

 

Your head swam, you went to speak again but suddenly you were falling, the world going dark.

 

~*~

 

Voices started to come clearer through the fog that clouded your mind, shapes becoming clearer. You felt a hand press to your forehead and another take hold of your own, yet even through the fog you could tell it was two separate people. The voices finally came clear;

 

“Honey, rest.You're safe now...” A womans voice, calm and authorative; “Annabel, fetch some hot tea, two sugars”

 

“Yes Ma'am”

 

Finally you were able to open your eyes and you saw the woman come into focus;

 

“Where am I?”

 

It was then that you heard his voice;

 

“You're home. I'm not lettin' you go”

 

“Hal?”

 

“Yes, its me sweetheart. I don't know what happened but I can guess, your belly and your black eye tell me enough, i'm not letting you go ever again”

 

As you sipped the hot sweet tea you and Hal worked things out, you filling him in on how your husband had flown into a rage when you'd told him you were expecting a baby, he'd immediately knew it wasn't his as he knew about his condition. The black eye you'd received from him told you everything you needed to know, and as he'd stormed off to Cindy-Lou's you'd packed what few belongings you had and made your way from the farm towards the only address you had for Hal, the one he'd filed with you for the farm expences for his wages.

 

Hal explained about his house – his mothers house to be precise – about how he was actually from a very wealthy family, and they let him get his wandering spirit out of his system each summer before he would return to the family home for the fall and winter. When he finally fell quiet he looked nervously at you, his eyes roaming from your face to your stomach, your baby bump already showing;

 

“Can I?”

 

You nodded, watching in awe as he gently rested his large hand on your stomach;

 

“We're gonna be a family”

 

As the first tear rolled down his cheek you didn't know what the future held for you, but you knew that you were home, and it was the perfect place to bring your child into the world.

 


End file.
